Jimmy Barnes
Jimmy Barnes was born April, 28 1956 in Glasgow, Scotland. His original name was 'James Dixon Swan' and his father was a featherweight boxing champion in Glasgow. In 1961/62 his family moved to Australia. After playing in a school band (he replaced Bon Scott (who joined AC/DC) as lead vocalist in the band Fraternity. Then, aged 16 and a half, he joined Cold Chisel in 1973. First they played the pubs of Adelaide, then they played the pubs of Australia and finally they got a record contract in 1976. Now, Cold Chisel are Australian history - one of the best bands Australia ever had. They split up in 1983 because they thought they weren't playing good music anymore and they didn't want to rip their fans off with another album. Jimmy started his solo career and his first album'Bodyswerve', produced by Mark Opitz, was published in 1984. It included the hit singles 'No Second Price'and 'Daylight' and went straight to number one in the Australian album chart. In 1985 Jimmy recorded a few new songs and recut some of the tracks from 'Bodyswerve' for his American debut 'For The Working Class Man'. The title track was used for Ron Howard's movie 'Gung Ho', the album was mixed for American audience and recorded with American musicians. It sold very well in Australia (several times platinum, one of the biggest selling albums down under). In America it didn't sell at all. Jimmy left his wild years behind when he left Chisel and married Jane Mahoney (he says she saved his life). He became a responsible family man and in his life there was no place for rockstar nonsense. He recorded two songs ('Good Times', 'Laying Down The Law') together with INXS for the'Lost Boys' soundtrack and in 1988 his first live album 'Barnestorming' was published (and it sold several times platinum down under). Then, in 1990, he recorded 'Two Fires', his fourth studio album. In 1991 he recorded a cover album containing his favourite soul classics ('Soul Deep') and in 1992 he went into a studio together with Tina Turner and Diesel to record a great new version of 'The Best'. In 1993 'Heat' was another brilliant Barnes album that went straight to the number one of the Australian album chart. An acoustic album, called 'Flesh And Wood', was recorded in the same year. On this record Barnes was supported by The Badloves, Joe Cocker, Ross Wilson, Tommy Emmanuel, Diesel, Don Walker, Deborah Conway and Archie Roach. His last album, 'Psyclone', was published in 1995. It contains the song 'Come Undone' that was written by Diesel, Jimmy's brother-in-law (he married Janes sister Jep Mahoney). Jimmy recorded a different version of this song with the Dutch band 'The Pilgrims', the new version was recently published in the Netherlands. Jimmy Barnes is an Australian folk hero, he is the 'working class man' and if you ever have the chance to see him live you'll know why. Rock music is his profession and because he's well paid, Jimmy gives his best. He lived in France for a while but returned to Australia. A "best of" including a bonus album full of rare stuff was released in October 1996 and in December 1998, Jimmy toured with some good old "friends" of the Chisel days. He later appeared in Chungus Smash Bros. Category:Bois